Humiliation & Humility
by Elefnt
Summary: There was always an ulterior motive to his constant abuse and her constant teasing.
1. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Title: Humiliation & Humility  
Rating: M for references to violence, strong coarse language, and sexual themes.  
Characters: Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, etc.  
Summary: There was always an ulterior motive to his constant abuse and her constant teasing.

* * *

Quiet was too subtle of a word to describe him. He was not tranquil nor was he calm, and he most certainly was not at peace. If anything, he was a hurricane of emotions forced into hiding beneath his still exterior. Rarely did he have anything to say simply because he wanted to spite those who expected him to speak. But his simple actions did not define him either. Had it not been for his seemingly dead black eyes, one would see a complex train of thought that ended only when he slept where he was to preoccupied with perverse nightmares of death and anguish. Neither of which he was afraid of. If anything, he embraced them.

He had always distanced himself from civilization in hopes that he would never have to feel the sorrow that came with loss ever again. He'd already experienced too much in his childhood, nearly driving him to the brink insanity. Regrettably, his brooding behavior had only aided him for so long, for he began to form bonds with two people, one of which was his obnoxious loud-mouthed teammate. He became acquainted with a boy – or man – who had absolutely nothing to loose, but so much to accomplish. The blonde wonder had become his hero and his drive: a friend that seemed to tie him down to the few shreds of normality he had left. But he'd always known where his priorities lied, and he brutally severed his ties, hoping that his friend's actions would be the same. He didn't want to have to confront him, let alone have something to way him down. He worried that perhaps their latent relationship would influence his decisions and actions. And it did.

Despite the rigorous training he'd endured as the subordinate of the rogue Sanin of Konohagakure, the fierce cry of an old friend managed to anchor him to sanity. He returned, and cherished their friendship even more. His past teammate had become the one thing he truly loved, a replacement brother, one – he knew – would never betray him. He decided that putting his faith in trust, might be the only way to preserve their relationship. "Smell that teme!" The blonde man rejoiced, throwing his hands towards the sun as if it was within his grasp. His charming vulgarities were as repulsive as they were comforting. "That's the smell of red bean soup down at Ichikaru's! Let's not forget that you are treating me to a spectacular meal in honor of your return home." He snorted in response and continued to trail after him, his actions: anything but charming. "A large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet and make it snappy old man!" A questioning gaze was sent towards the traitor, though he assured the man that they would cause no trouble.

"And here I thought I'd be having to pay for soup." He muttered sarcastically, and his friend looked at him with a jubilant expression.

"Hm, now that you're mentioning it I think you should add a large bowl of soup to that tab Teuchi!" Slamming his palm against the wood counter to add emphasis, he took his place next to his still companion who ordered nothing.

"Anything for you Naruto!" Teuchi laughed and continued to cook. "If it wasn't for you, this old bar'd be out of business ages ago."

"What're you talking about old man! You serve the best ramen in all the world, hey if it wasn't for your culinary genius I'd be dead by now." Naruto turned to his friend, his blue eyes drilling into his face as if expecting a response. Nothing. "Ah come on teme, you're making me feel like a pig: eating all this _delicious_ food! When was the last time you had a hardy meal?" Nothing. "Teme!" He snapped poking his temple before having his finger twisted behind his back.

"Yes baka?" Obviously, he was amused, one could tell by the wide smirk and expectant brows, and Naruto only laughed as he was released from the painful hold.

"Never mind." The Uzumaki chortled, finishing his meal.

"Baka."

"Prick."

"Hey hey! I won't have any of that at my shop." Teuchi called from the stove. "It's bad for business." One apologized; the other left a few ryo on the counter before heading leaving.

"Hey teme?" He remained silent, and pretended to ignore him, though Naruto knew better. "I've got a question for you." His eyes remained plastered on the sidewalk. "I mean, Sakura's concerned that you're overstressed, you know, with everyone hating you and all. She's wondering if you'd come visit her, for like a check up or something."

"I'm fine." There was a hint of arrogance in his tone, though he soon reasoned that the estranged comments they made were out of worry.

"_I_ know that. But you know girls. They never stop worrying!" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as they bounded along the mazes of streets. "You want to go spar? Sakura'll probably kill me asking but I know it'll make you feel better."

"Shirking your responsibilities as Hokage? Is the position already boring you?" He asked with a smirk. The blonde shook his head rapidly, a faint blush spread across his tan cheeks. "Relax dobe, I've already got plans."

"With who? What are you going to be doing? Don't tell me it's a girl!"

"The Hyuga and I are just going to see who's better at taijutsu."


	2. Destruction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Title: Humiliation & Humility  
Rating: M for references to violence, strong coarse language, and sexual themes.  
Characters: Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, etc.  
Summary: There was always an ulterior motive to his constant abuse and her constant teasing.

* * *

Pressing her lips against the rim of the porcelain cup, the corners of her lips twitched in satisfaction as the taste of herbal flavors flooded down her throat. The small child beside her blinked in bewilderment, his finger pointed towards the pile of blocks that had just toppled over. She sighed and returned the tea to the coaster, kneeling beside him to rebuild the wooden castle. He nodded in approval as the establishment grew higher and higher, and when she finally finished, he knocked the blocks down. "That wasn't nice Atsumaru." Her voice was quiet, yet indifferent as she continued to put the pieces back together, and once again; the little boy ruined the structure. "What's wrong?" She finally asked, her cinereous flicking towards his tiny frame.

"Where is Maru, onee-chan-chan?" Atsumaru demanded.

"Kirigakure with Hokage-Sama."

"How come he didn't take me?" Knowing that the words 'to' and 'young' might cause a tantrum, she carefully avoided the situation by lying.

"Because he knew how bored you'd be." Atsumaru crossed his arms over his chest. "He loves you so much that he wouldn't dare take you to dull meeting where all they talked about was politics." She made a face to add emphasis and he relaxed, quite satisfied with the fact that Shikamaru had considered his needs. "Now would you like to help me build a castle and then we can tear it down together?" He nodded, his face failing to portray any emotion. But a hint of content could be seen in his remarkably brown eyes, and only when the corners of his lips twitched, would she release a proud encouraging chuckle. She ran her long slim fingers through his curled black hair, teasing it upward before turning her attention back towards the fifth tower they constructed. "Shall we give this one a name?"

"Why? We'll forget about it later anyways." Atsumaru mumbled, waiting for her to okay his destruction.

"Well everything with a name is remembered."

"Why would we need to remember a bunch of blocks?" For a six year old, he was remarkably cynical.

"Everything has a name Atsumaru."

"Then I'll name it Hinata. After my pretty onee-chan!" He glanced up at her as if searching for approval; her laughter brought a prideful smile to her lips. "Now can I break it?"

"You want to break me?" She gaped in an overdramatic despair.

"No!"

"Oh Atsumaru! You want me dead don't you?" Her face fell into her hands as she continued to sob.

"No! Please onee-chan please stop crying! I promise I won't kill you… just the blocks." She wiped her imaginary tears and embraced the small child.

"Okay my dear, I shall sacrifice my well being for your happiness." Atsumaru's hand collided with the castle. "Now then, would you like to go to the training grounds and work on you shuriken throwing?"


End file.
